


Virgil's Secret

by misslovey32



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Educational, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslovey32/pseuds/misslovey32
Summary: Virgil's only binder goes missing and he panics, the light sides didn't know he was trans.Patton finds it, wholesomeness ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Virgil's Secret

Virgil stood in his on-suite bathroom in front of the mirror, shirt off. He stared at his binder with distaste, sighing as he reluctantly removed the article of clothing and blindly tossed it onto the floor. If he could shower with his binder on he would, but he'd rather not have to suffer through the day using a soaked binder. It was his only one as he'd been too anxious to go out into the real world to buy a new one, and asking Roman to conjure one is a no-go. Ducktape or bandages were also out of the question since they restricted his breathing and were just generally unsafe.

Virgil had kept this a secret since he came to the light sides, he wasn't even open about it with the others, but he's sure they knew.

He discarded the rest of his clothing onto the floor with his binder, avoiding looking at the mirror. He set his phone down next to his folded, clean clothes and turned on a Spotify playlist he frequented. He then stepped into the already running hot shower, shoulders relaxing as he hummed to the music.

Meanwhile, Patton cheerily walked down the hallway holding a nearly full laundry basket, on his way to Virgil's room. He stopped at Anxiety's painted black door and set the basket down at his feet with a huff. He knocked on the door in a familiar pattern, "Virgil? It's laundry day, I'm here to collect your clothes!" he shouted through the door. Upon not hearing a response, he pressed his ear against the door to listen. He could faintly hear music from inside along with running water. He safely assumed that his friend was in the shower.

He decided to do Virgil a favor by picking up the emo's dirty clothes for him. He picked up the basket once again with a smile, and knowing that the door was most likely locked, he phased out and into Virgil's room. Pointedly avoiding looking at the spider curtains, he made his way into his friend's bathroom, setting the basket down once again.

He smiled upon hearing the emo hum, figuring he couldn't hear him enter the room over the music. He started picking up the discarded clothing on the floor. He then paused at a garment he didn't recognize. It looked like a sleeveless crop top but made of a thicker, more restrictive material. He'd never seen Virgil wear this, curious, he decided that he would ask Logan about it later.

He tossed the foreign garb into the now full basket. Then he stealthily exited Virgil's room and returned the way he came, his emo's humming playing in his head on a lovely loop.

* * *

Virgil exited the shower with a content sigh, reaching for his towel to dry off his hands so he could pause his music. He then proceeded to dry himself off, being hit with waves of dysphoria as he went over the lumps on his chest. " _They're not even that big, I wouldn't make an attractive woman anyway._ " He thought to himself.

After getting his bottom-half covered, he set to look for where he tossed his binder before realizing the lack of clothing on the floor. He froze, panic set in as he threw on his shirt and baggy hoodie, zipping it up. He focused on his breathing for a moment so he could think. Then it clicked. " _Laundry day._ " He cursed his luck as he exited his bathroom hurriedly.

After he emerged into the hallway, he broke into a jog. He winced at the alien feeling of gravity tugging at his chest before accelerating to a sprint to the laundry room. Skidding to a halt in the doorway, he paused to catch his breath.

A concerned Patton now facing him, he froze. "Are you okay kiddo?" The father-figure-figment spoke.

Virgil took a deep breath, "Did you already start the machine?"

The older raised a brow, "Yeah, why? Was there something you needed."

His body noticeably drooping, the younger responded dejectedly, "No... Just, nevermind." He sighed and turned to go back to his room.

* * *

Patton waved to Logan as the taller took a seat at the dining table with his to-do list, his pen tucked neatly into his breast pocket. The shorter turned around and set down a plate of toast in front of the other along with a mug of black coffee, no sugar, just how the man liked it.

"Good morning Logan!" He greeted merrily, setting down his friends' meals in their usual spots. He sat down across from Logan with his pancakes drenched in syrup, along with his coffee, blonde with four packets of sugar.

Logan adjusted his necktie, a hint of a smile on his face, "Thank you Patton, how was your slumber?" He questioned as he began to eat his toast.

"Very well thank you!" Patton responded before pausing, thinking back to the previous night. "Hey Logan?" the other looked up at him.

"Yes Patton?"

"There's something I wanna talk to you about."

"Alright, what can I assist you with Patton?"

The person in question sighed, "One second." He then stood, leaving to the laundry room. A few moments later he returned with the odd garment he found in Virgil's bathroom. He sat back down in his seat and held the now clean article up for Logan to see. "Do you know what this is?"

Raising a brow, Logan responded, "That is a binder. Chest binding is a way for many transmen to curb dysphoria and is a fairly common step in the female to male, or FTM, transition."

"What's binding?" The parental figure tilted his head to the side, cutely resembling a puppy.

The logical side adjusted his glasses, "Binding refers to flattening breast tissue to create a male-appearing chest using a variety of materials and methods. So if a person with breasts wanted to look more masculine, they would most likely bind. Where did you acquire this?"

"I found it in Virgil's room." He spouted, not really thinking about the other's privacy at that moment.

Roman suddenly and dramatically entered the kitchen and took his seat next to Patton, who quickly stuffed the binder into the pocket on his khakis. The fanciful side groggily thanked Patton for the food before digging in, he never was a morning person. Logan sighed, then continued to eat his breakfast quietly. Last to join the table was Virgil, who anxiously sat down next to the logical side and grabbed his coffee with a shaky hand, his eyebags much more prominent than they were yesterday. Roman opened his mouth to make a snarky comment, but one 'Dad glare' from Patton kept him quiet.

"Hey, kiddo?" Patton started gently, the youngest flinching in surprise.

"U-Uhm, what do you need Pat?" Virgil stuttered, his body visibly curling in on itself.

"I'd like to talk with you." The older responded vaguely before standing and leaving into the hallway.

Virgil's anxiety increased tenfold as he stood and joined Patton in the hallway, just outside of the other's earshot.

Patton suddenly opened his arms and surprised the other with an embrace, the other tensing with a sharp inhale. The older spoke warmly, "Just know that I support you in everything you do." He then let the other go to see Virgil's shocked and confused gaze, tears welling in his eyes. Patton retrieved the binder from his pocket and handed it to him, "I believe this is yours. Now, you know that we all love you right?

Virgil wiped a stray tear out of his eye with his hoodie sleeve, taking his binder and putting it in his pocket. "Y-eah." His voice cracked.

"Would you like to join us for movie night tonight? You pick the film." The parental figure offered with a soft smile.

The other smiled softly, the first genuine smile Patton had seen from him in a while. Virgil hesitated, and then hugged him, "Thank you Dad."

Patton hugged him back happily, "Anytime kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Wattpad.


End file.
